


Он веком властвовал, как парусом матросы

by Kollega



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alien Character(s), Crack, Don't Judge Me, Don't copy to another site, Gallows Humor, Global Warming, M/M, Prophecy, Surprise Ending, the chosen one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Трагическая и поучительная история о мальчике Донни, который любил... да-да, любил деньги. И власть.





	Он веком властвовал, как парусом матросы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по идее Nat-al-lee "Дональд Трамп - последний из рода каких-то-там-избранных, которые передают из поколения в поколения пророчество о том, что их потомок должен спасти мир от некоей злобной сущности, начинающейся на букву К. Пророчество гласит, что в Гренландии спрятан некий мощный артефакт, который способен остановить апокалипсис. Справится ли Дональд со своей великой миссией и какой отношение к этому всему имеет Ким Чен Ин?"  
Огромное спасибо TheGreen (grimspeck) за идею с говорящим париком, philippa - за идею с брюссельской капустой, Аэ - за таяние ледников, а Дарницкий шпион - за сцену с дрочкой перед большим панорамным окном! =) Без вас я бы в жизни не сделала этот фик таким укуренным.
> 
> Заодно могу сказать спасибо за вдохновение Питеру Саулу https://hyperallergic.com/400699/peter-saul-fake-news-mary-boone-2017/?fbclid=IwAR2VJOOdIC4TRPHKpc3gaG6f6wjEs0tCvtd91Or4jOszDU3ytf1UZVVcFYQ

— У тебя пятнадцать минут.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Донни спрятал руки за спину, потом передумал и с вызовом сунул в карманы. Ба не любила, когда кто-то держал себя слишком свободно, но Ба тратила всего полчаса на общение с семьей в рабочее время, а у него есть — сколько это, половина? — пятнадцать минут. Значит, ей что-то нужно. Значит, нельзя сейчас продешевить, иначе сама Ба будет его, Донни, презирать, как какого-то никчемного неудачника.

— Твоя старшая сестра, Мериэнн, — неприязненно глядя из-под очков, начала Ба: как всегда, без предисловий, — заявила мне прямо в лицо, что все это, как она выразилась, «чушь собачья». Так вот, Дональд, я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал все, что я сейчас скажу, и все это время держал рот на замке. На замке, понятно?

— Да, мэм, — ответил Донни.

Бабушка сверкнула глазами. Сейчас она больше всего напоминала какой-нибудь ураган, если бы его задумал нарисовать художник: волосы, обычно аккуратно уложенные, растрепались — это у них семейное, разве что па немного облысел, — щеки горели, а губы, и без того тонкие, сжались в белую ниточку. Воздух около нее только что не трещал, как вокруг трансформаторной будки.

— Я сказала: молчи! Итак, ты знаешь, что после твоей неблагодарной, упрямой сестры именно ты старший в нашем роду. Какая у нас фамилия — в настоящем, римском смысле этого слова? Да ты не знаешь латынь, откуда бы. Трамп, скажешь ты, да? Как бы ни так! Твой дед, царствие ему небесное, был прекрасным человеком, да и отец от него не отстает, но все это полная ерунда. Наш род ведет свою линию от тех, кто называл себя истинными преемниками Христа, настоящими христианами, чистыми сердцем и душой. Только такой человек сможет спасти весь мир, не побояться войти в грязь ради всего человечества, отряхнуться и пойти дальше с высоко поднятой головой! Ну как, ты готов сделать это, Дональд?

Мериэнн, выходит, отказалась? От чего, наследства, что ли? Вот идиотка-то. Грязь, не грязь. Донни молча кивнул. Говорить не стоило, Ба взбесится, а потом пятнадцать минут закончатся — и все.

— Тогда слушай, — сказала Ба, села ровнее и сложила руки перед собой, как школьница, повторяющая урок. — Тот из рода Христового, у кого будет три жены и три сына, поднимется на вершину мира, рухнув перед тем в чумное болото славы, и остановит мировое зло. Имя этому злу на букву К. — Тут Ба прервалась, наморщив лоб, и добавила: — Или на букву Ц, это все была латынь, которую перевели на немецкий, кто разберет, какая там изначально буква была. Да ты и немецкого не знаешь. Ну, полно, легенда гласит, избранный узнает зло, когда узрит его перед собой, склонит и овладеет ним, и тогда род человеческий будет навеки спасен.

Донни открыл рот.

— Молчи! — прикрикнула Ба. — Спасение же придет из места, называемого иначе Зеленые земли, в холоде и льдах лежит оно, скованное, но жар страсти растопит льды и откроет взору божественный замысел. И знай, Дональд, ты должен запомнить все это и рассказать своим детям. Сыну или дочери, кто будет старший, тому и передай. А дважды я повторять не собираюсь, так что запоминай прямо сейчас, и дословно. А ну-ка, повтори, что запомнил!

— Три жены и сына… мировое зло на букву К. Нужно нагнуть его и поиметь, и тогда…

— Склонить и овладеть, Дональд!

Какая, к черту, разница? Донни глубоко вздохнул и повторил:

— Склонить и овладеть. Жар страсти растопит льды.

Ба закатила глаза.

— Иисусе Христе, какая жалость, что твоя сестра настолько умнее, чем ты, малолетний кретин. Она все слово в слово повторила. А теперь последнее — в три минуты уложимся, — Ба покосилась на хронометр, потом неожиданно быстрым движением подняла руку и выдернула у себя клок волос.

Донни ахнул.

— Да не ори. Вот, держи. Это тебе. Эта штука должна быть у каждого старшего в нашем роду.

Волосы зашевелились у нее на ладони, превратившись в светлый пушистый ком.

— Это что, триббл? — радостно воскликнул Донни.

— Что?!

— Прости, ба. Спасибо. — Он осторожно протянул руку и взял волосяной ком, но тот оказался неожиданно тяжелым, дернулся в руке и сказал:

— Поосторожнее! Уронишь еще. Обеими руками держи. Всему тебя учить.

— Именно. — Ба сжала губы в еще более тонкую линию, качнула головой. — Ох, сомневаюсь я, что он передаст все, что нужно и как нужно. Но ты поможешь, да?

— Если хватит сил, — проворчал ком. Донни сумел взять себя в руки и не выронить его. Кажется, именно это и спасло ситуацию. — Сунь меня в волосы. Я буду помогать тебе. В особенно тяжелых случаях. Боюсь, их будет предостаточно.

— А как… как его… зовут? — спросил Донни.

В ту же секунду будильник запищал, и Ба без лишних слов указала на дверь.

— Все! Время вышло. Называй как хочешь. Главное, не будь как сестрица. Прическу он ей испортит, надо же!

Донни сунул триббла в волосы, и тот зашевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Потом секретарь Ба вывел его — вернее, их обоих — за дверь, очень быстро. Днем Ба, как всегда, занималась только делами, не тратя времени на менее важные вещи.

Он постоял у двери, думая о том, что услышал. Три жены и три сына… и спасти мир? Донни почувствовал, как его губы медленно раздвигаются в улыбке. Улыбался он редко.

Именно с этого момента у Донни появилась цель.

***

Гильотина с громким стуком обрушилась вниз. Зеленые брызги рассыпались по золотистому кафелю, ринулись под ноги святому семейству.

— Воняет пердежом, — пробормотал Дональд, отступая на шаг, чтобы остатки брокколи не попали на ботинки. — Это обязательно — здесь торчать и смотреть, как капусте отрубают головы? Мы только время тратим на эти дурацкие церемонии.

Джей Ар недовольно заерзал на макушке и взъерошился.

— Это ритуал, благодаря которому мировое зло теряет силу, а ваш род становится все более и более могучим! — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы телохранитель вздрогнул и едва не обернулся на голос. Нужно его поскорее уволить, подумал Дональд. Слишком тонкая душевная организация, как сказала бы Ба. — Твой отец специально выбрал это место, чтобы Башня, которую он выстроит, могла аккумулировать нейтринные потоки и перенаправить их так, чтобы скрытый до сих пор артефакт мог собрать еще больше энергии! Больше власти!

— Херня это, а не ритуал, — ответил, повысив голос, Дональд. — Дурища Марла, пока ее не застукали с тем… ну, позапрошлым охранником, так и не сподобилась родить мне сына! А если ничего не сбудется? Придется выписывать себе новую жену из этой, как ее там, Словении? Словакии?

— Чехии, если ты о своей первой. И она родилась в этой стране, как и ты сам.

— Вечно ты умничаешь, младшенький. Все равно она была эмигранткой, мусором, и не должна иметь права голоса.

— Нет, она была гражданкой этой страны, и ты должен соблюдать законы. Помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил? Нужно уметь управлять ситуацией, оставаясь вне поля сил правопорядка!

Дональд вдруг замолчал, поняв, что мысль на самом деле очень дельная. И, конечно, Джуниор не смог бы заронить такую блестящую идею в чью-то пустую голову. В голову того, у кого никогда не было никаких амбиций, желаний. В голову того, кто не был избран спасти мир от подступающего зла.

— Именно. Чтобы у сил правопорядка руки были коротки! — сказал он, выпрямляясь, и следующая головка брокколи изо всех сил врезалась ему в колено, оставив бесформенное, вонючее пятно на штанине. Плевать! — Я стану тем, до кого они не дотянутся. Не осилят!

Мировое зло на букву К, которое может уничтожить весь мир, еще попляшет, когда в конце концов он станет президентом. Даже Мериэнн со своим занюханным судейством будет нервно курить в сторонке.

Да и мысль про жену из-за границы тоже стоило обдумать. Нужна третья жена. И третий сын, чтобы пророчество все-таки сбылось. Дональд наступил на кочан, и тот сочно хрустнул у него под ногой.

— Папа, прекрати говорить сам с собой! — прошипела за спиной Иванка. — Люди же смотрят! Что они подумают?

— Что я достаточно силен, чтобы наплевать на их мнение, — громко ответил ей Дональд, не оборачиваясь. Охранник все же дернулся и повернул голову, встретившись с ним взглядом. — А ты, к слову, уволен. Пошел вон.

***

Будильник резко запищал, и Дональд бросил трубку, заткнув писклявый голосок очередного неудачника. Перерыв на сексуальную разрядку, ровно двадцать минут. Член тут же привычно напрягся. Распорядок дня — отличная вещь. Телу даже не нужно переключаться, достаточно и того, что время пришло.

Дональд встал и подошел к огромному панорамному окну. За ним простиралась великая страна, самая сильная и удачливая на жалкой планетенке. Свобода и возможности, деньги и власть. Могущество. Могущество! Высокие здания — их возвел он! Величие, блеск, золото, огромный размер — и горячие сосиски! Кто-то наконец подумал об этом!

Член победоносно вздернулся, оттопыривая брюки, и Дональд расстегнул ширинку, освобождая свое достоинство во всей его здоровой американской красоте. Длинный и крепкий ствол, красноватая, влажно поблескивающая головка, поросшие светлыми волосами круглые подтянутые яйца — все это отражалось в стекле, и Дональд пристально уставился в отражение. Снаружи стекло зеркальное, но враги — эмиссары зла — могут следить за его могущественной Башней, и за могущественной башней его члена, неудержимо вздымающейся все выше и выше. Пусть смотрят! Пусть завидуют! Ни у кого из них нет такого прекрасного, божественно избранного орудия, как у него.

И такого потрясающего самоконтроля.

Дональд взял в левую руку стакан со льдом, заботливо припасенным Мэл. Его правая рука крепко сжалась вокруг мощного и красивого ствола. Он сделает эту страну еще более великой. Нагнет и поимеет всех врагов на букву К — если понадобится, весь миллиард, или сколько их там, китайцев! Он двигал рукой все быстрее, то и дело обводя кончиками пальцев влажную от предэякулята головку. Каждого китайца разложит на вот этом самом столе, насадит на свое могучее копье и прострелит спермой насквозь, как в том анекдоте про слона и обезьян. О, да! Каждого, каждого, по очереди, и его хватит на всех! Яйца болезненно и чертовски приятно поджались. Миллиардный китаец, распластанный перед ним, громко застонал, но Дональд, поняв, в чем дело, поймал стон за хвост, стиснув зубы, и заученным движением сунул член в стакан со льдом.

Холод пронзил его от макушки до пят, болью и огнем, удовольствием и жаром. Он застыл, прижимая стакан к себе, и чувствовал, как пульсация постепенно сходит на нет. Но лед, как всегда, моментально начал таять, стакан в руке потеплел, и Дональд с отвращением отставил его в сторону.

— Нужно завести специальные глицериновые льдинки, которые не расползаются в кашу при каждом прикосновении, — проворчал он и вытер мокрый член носовым платком.

— Глицерин не замерзает, — подал голос Джуниор. — Для холодных напитков используют особый полимер или природные камни…

— Да заткнись ты наконец, умник! Еще я хер в камни не совал! Они, конечно, не растают от моей страсти, но ведь я могу пострадать, когда…

В этот момент в голове словно молния сверкнула.

— Жар страсти растопит льды! — закричал Дональд и швырнул стаканом в стену.

То место, где скрывался артефакт, должно быть, покрыто льдом — какая-нибудь Антарктида, наверное, — и именно пламя его страстного члена должно помочь растопить этот толстый, неподатливый лед. Мистический артефакт нужно было найти, а он никак не мог понять, где — и вот он, ответ! Разгадка становилась все ближе и ближе!

Спустя секунду в кабинет ворвался телохранитель, который, конечно, изо всех сил постарался не смотреть на расстегнутую ширинку своего работодателя, но не смог удержаться. Дональд расправил плечи. Да и как тут удержишься при виде такого великолепия?

— Сэр? С вами все в порядке, мистер Трамп?

По идее, он должен был ринуться вперед и прикрыть нанимателя своим телом, а не трепать языком и хлопать глазами.

— Лучше некуда, — ответил Дональд и неторопливо заправил член в брюки. — Кстати, ты тоже уволен.

Будильник снова громко и призывно запищал, знаменуя окончание сексуального перерыва.

Пора было возвращаться к делам.

***

— Если мне суждено нагнуть и поиметь весь Китай, какой же способ выбрать? — воскликнул Дональд, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к жене, которая сидела, забравшись с ногами, в кресле. Ей явно было плевать и на Китай, и на все остальное. Она красила ногти. — Не могу же я физически… ну, хотелось бы, но просто не хватит времени. А в переносном смысле я готов хоть сейчас! Заявлю, что они отбирают у нас рабочие места… к тому же, это чистейшая правда! Обложу пошлинами их товары!

— Найди союзников, — негромко отозвалась Мелания, любуясь свеженакрашенным ногтем.

— Я слишком успешен, чтобы пользоваться услугами союзников!

— Даже самые гениальные и успешные люди их искали, — сказала она и глубоко вздохнула. — Уверена, Авраам Линкольн не смог бы отменить рабство, если бы у него не нашлось ни одного сторонника.

— Да плевал я на Авраама Линкольна!

— Только не говори об этом прессе, милый. Твоя кампания провалится.

— И в Твиттер писать не стоит, — пробормотал Джуниор достаточно громко, чтобы жена подняла голову и без малейшего удивления добавила:

— Действительно, не стоит. Все великие люди отличались сдержанностью и умением вовремя остановиться. Например, Авраам Линкольн…

— Заткнитесь, вы, оба! — заорал Дональд и хлопнул себя по макушке, чтобы утихомирить болтливый парик. С Меланией, к сожалению, такой номер не пройдет. — Где я, по-вашему, смогу найти хоть одного союзника в борьбе с Китаем? Можно, конечно, попытаться уболтать президента Пу…

— Не думаю, что стоит в данном контексте называть его имя вслух, — предупредил Джуниор.

— Хорошо, пускай! И чем поможет нам глубокоуважаемый Тот-кого-нельзя-называть? Он и сам не прочь подружиться с Китаем!

Мелания переключила свое внимание на другую руку.

— Это ничего не значит. Многие умные люди стараются подобраться к своим врагам поближе, завести с ними более тесные отношения, чтобы нанести удар в самый удобный и неожиданный момент. Например…

— Что?! Опять Авраам Линкольн?

Мэл в изумлении хлопнула ресницами.

— Почему — Линкольн? Например, Фрэнк Андервуд.

— Кто? Кто это еще такой? Да срать я на них всех хотел! — Теперь Дональд разозлился по-настоящему. Ему очень захотелось пнуть стул, но тот был сделан из дуба — в прошлый раз вышло неудобно, и врачу пришлось приплачивать, так что Дональд просто толкнул стул рукой, так, чтобы тот с грохотом повалился. — Я и сам отлично справлюсь с этой задачей! Кроме того, этого… Того-которого… вроде как не только упоминать нельзя, но и сотрудничать с ним тоже.

— Если Тот-кого-нельзя-называть не подходит для наших целей, может, подойдет другой сосед Китая?

— Япошки? — фыркнул Дональд. — Они слабаки. И их император ни за что не даст добро на войну с Китаем, я уже пробовал как-то с ними сотрудничать. Ничем не лучше английской королевы — один чай и болтовня.

— Милый, рядом с Китаем довольно много стран, — примирительно сказала Мелания. — Выбери другую, просто наугад. Пускай решает судьба.

Дональд замер. И правда! Судьба не может ошибаться — в конце концов, именно он избранный и спасет весь мир! Как хорошо, что эта великолепная идея пришла ему в голову! Он подошел к глобусу, в котором скрывался бар, плеснул себе выпить, а потом закрыл крышку, зажмурился и ткнул пальцем в карту.

Со второго раза он попал в какую-то маленькую пимпочку, торчавшую из континента чуть пониже Китая — ближе к корню, чем к кончику.

— Чего это такое? — пробормотал он и потянулся за очками: надписи на глобусе были слишком мелкими. — Се… Се… верная… Корея. А. Ну ладно.

— Если ты не знаешь, Донни, Северная Корея находится даже в худшем положении на международной арене, чем страна Того-кого-нельзя-называть, — вставил свои пять центов Джуниор, который попросту не мог держать рот на замке.

— Так даже лучше! — воскликнул Дональд. — Они сразу согласятся на мои условия, чтобы улучшить свое положение! Как только меня изберут, немедленно устрою встречу с их президентом. Пусть только попробуют меня остановить!

— Как скажешь, милый, — согласилась Мелания.

— Но я до сих пор понятия не имею, что такое Зеленые земли, и почему они покрыты, мать их так, льдом!

— Может, речь о Гренландии? — сказала Мелания, не поднимая взгляда, и подула на очередной ноготь. — Она покрыта льдом, а ее название в переводе означает «Зеленая земля». Я совершенно уверена, что…

— Молчи, женщина! — заявил Дональд, указывая на нее пальцем. — Я знаю, что именно ты собираешься сказать! Что Авраам Линкольн…

Впрочем, так или иначе детективная история с Зелеными землями разрешилась чем-то продуктивным. Дональду преизрядно успела надоесть вся эта мистика и загадки.

— Ты абсолютно прав, дорогой, — кротко отозвалась Мелания. — Авраам Линкольн наверняка бы это знал.

***

Она владела его сердцем с самого рождения. Не было ни дня, чтобы он не думал о ней, не мечтал бесплодно, что добьется ее благосклонности и сможет повелевать ею, делать с ней что захочет. Он успел вырасти из коротких штанишек, войти в зрелый возраст, обрести огромную власть над умами и телами своих соплеменников, но она, как и раньше, глядела на него свысока. Оставалась недосягаемой. Ею обладали другие, и они не спешили делиться. Смеялись над ним.

Этих других можно было пересчитать по пальцам, но они имели доступ к ее вожделенной плоти, а он нет. И ему так хотелось попасть в их число!

Поэтому он, блистательный товарищ миллионов, дал задание лучшим из лучших добыть ее и привести к покорности. Но даже самые, самые лучшие из его людей были не в силах справиться с ее мятежным нравом. Они приползали к нему все в ожогах, пока он прятался за свинцовой стеной, и в мучениях умирали под его презрительным взглядом.

Но он не сдавался. Он верил в то, что она покорится его настойчивым попыткам. Он знал, что так и случится. И как только он покорит ее, весь мир ляжет к его ногам, послушный и мягкий, как только что вылупившийся цыпленок.

Да, Ким Чен Ын из великого рода Кимов, новая звезда, гений среди гениев, был убежден: рано или поздно он овладеет прекрасной и великолепной атомной бомбой. Или она… она овладеет им. Огромная, стройная и чувственная, она коснется его тела своим металлическим боком, блеснет заклепками, и тогда…

Но бомба оставалась все такой же недосягаемой. Манила напрасно. И в мире ничего не менялось… почти. Он печально посмотрел на портрет нового американского президента, услужливо положенный на его рабочий стол. Все те же люди, которые ни за что не поделятся с ним…

Но в этот же момент он замер и внимательно пригляделся к незнакомому лицу. Такой нежно-оранжевый загар… Ким знал наверняка: такой бывает у людей, которые часто смотрят на ядерные взрывы.

Он тоже любит ее. Без всякого сомнения.

— Ты мог бы подружиться с ним, о сын народов, — пробормотал Сократ, удобно устроившийся прямо на макушке. — Его прическа говорит мне, что он один из наших. Видишь, какой мощный порыв?

— Ты думаешь? — Ким осторожно коснулся морковно-оранжевой щеки нового президента. Такие голубые глаза. Такая презрительная усмешка. — Он не сможет переступить через желания своего народа. Он слаб и не может противиться толпе невежественных людишек.

Киму хотелось бы верить своим словам. Нет, конечно, президент США слишком подчинен своим гражданам — даже рацион им не утверждает, подумать только! — но что-то подсказывало, что события могут начать развиваться совершенно иначе. Да хотя бы Сократ, который был убежден, что у Трампа тоже есть волосяной советчик.

— Я уверен.

— Прекрасно! — Ким захлопал в ладоши, не выпуская фотографии из рук, и встал. — Тогда пусть немедленно объявят о моем желании встретиться с американским президентом, как равный с равным, и поговорить о важных для мирового порядка вещах!

В этот момент заворчал красный телефон, и Ким, для солидности выждав с десяток гудков, поднял трубку.

— У аппарата руководитель партии, армии и народа Ким Чен Ын, — сказал он.

— О блистательный товарищ и отец! — произнес из трубки голос секретаря. — Новый руководитель мировой оси зла униженно просит встречи с тобой. На нейтральной территории. Он хотел бы выслушать твой мудрый совет и склонить свое ухо к твоим губам.

Это судьба, подумал Ким. Это ответ на его давние мечты и желания.

— Я подумаю над его предложением, — сказал он, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать «я согласен». — Предложи как вариант… Малайзию. Или Сингапур.

Он поднес фотографию ближе к лицу и вздохнул.

Этот морковный человек, живое воплощение ядерной мощи, хотел увидеться с ним.

Они вместе потрогают атомную боеголовку, обязательно.

***

Нельзя просто взять и вовремя прийти на свидание, даже если это нужно тебе самому. Дональд несколько раз переносил встречу, но потом нужные люди шепнули ему, что жалкий и жирный лидер маленькой пипирки азиатского континента, тоже какой-то коммунист, не смог удержаться и приехал на сигнапурский саммит без приглашения.

Пришлось тоже ехать. Китай сам себя не победит. А хотелось бы!

В самолете Дональд долго думал, с чего именно стоит начать разговор о Китае. И молчал. Даже не стал советоваться с Джуниором. Тот снова решил бы поумничать, уронил бы его авторитет перед очередным телохранителем… кстати, где он? А, сидит сзади. Ну и ладно.

Теперь Дональду казалось, что судьба посмеялась над ним. Ну как, как такая малюсенькая и отсталая страна, как Северная Корея, сможет поддержать его в битве против мирового зла?

— Вспомни притчу про Давида и Голиафа, — назидательно заявил Джуниор, и Дональд понял, что задал свой вопрос вслух. — Большой — не всегда сильный! Маленький — не всегда слабый!

— Не в этом случае, — отрезал Дональд и сунул в рот леденец: самолет потихоньку заходил на посадку.

Саммит оказался предсказуемо уныл. Очередь из лебезящих неудачников, которые хотели преференций в торговле, растянулась на несколько миль. Дональд нетерпеливо ерзал в кресле, пытаясь понять, где же тот самый лидер Северной как-ее-там, пока один из безликих помощников не шепнул ему, что тот ожидает встречи в конфиденциальном кабинете. Он требует встречи за закрытыми дверями.

Спешить было несолидно. Дональд пришел туда, выждав полтора часа.

— У меня мало времени, — сказал он, шагнув через порог. — Я очень занятой человек, а моя страна — самая могущественная в мире! И мы становимся все более и более могущественными, потому что я выступаю за большие вооруженные силы. А вы?

Круглый и мягкий на вид лидер Северной как-его-тамии, сидевший в таком же большом и мягком кресле, вдруг хищно улыбнулся и облизнул губы.

— Очень большие вооруженные силы. Огромные. Мощные. Непобедимые. Это великолепно.

И в это мгновение Дональд вдруг застыл, словно громом пораженный. Тело пронзил электрический разряд, по спине пробежали мурашки. Словно наваждение какое-то, подумал он в ужасе, потому что никогда до этого не интересовался азиатами… в таком сильном смысле. Одно дело — представлять, что трахаешь всех китайцев разом, а другое… другое… Член напрягся в штанах, как будто наступил перерыв на сексуальную разрядку. Но он ожидался только через час! Нет, это наверняка джетлаг, конечно, джетлаг, что еще это может быть?

— Знаете ли, — сказал невпопад Дональд, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — На самом деле совсем неважно, что говорят другие, пока у вас есть молодая и прекрасная пара ягодиц.

— И ядерная боеголовка, — подхватил его собеседник.

— Как вас зовут? Ким? Какое милое, чувственное имя.

Ким поднялся и подошел ближе. За стеклами его очков скрывались длинные и густые ресницы. Красивей, чем у Мелании — той приходилось клеить фальшивые.

— Это имя моего рода. А у вас ведь тоже есть советчик для волос?

— Из волос, — проворчал Джуниор. — Для волос бывает только лак.

— Здравствуй, коллега, — проговорила густым басом аккуратно выстриженная платформа на голове у Кима. — Я Сократ. Рад познакомиться с тобой наконец. Мы, великие умы, должны во всем помогать друг другу.

Дональд помолчал. Сердце забилось быстро-быстро. Как перед инфарктом. Нельзя так реагировать на какого-то мелкого неудачника из отсталой страны, нельзя!

Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Кто дал тебе это? — резко спросил он.

— Дедушка. Когда мне было семь.

— А мне — бабушка. Когда мне было десять, — ответил Дональд.

Они помолчали.

— Я думал, что такой один, — ответил он, выдержав паузу.

— Я тоже, — сказал Ким и шагнул еще ближе.

Дональд потянулся к нему.

— Мне нужен союзник в борьбе с красным Китаем, — выдохнул он.

— А мне — ядерная бомба, — так же вполголоса ответил Ким, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Я дам тебе на нее посмотреть.

— И потрогать.

— Конечно. Хоть всю. Если ты поможешь мне в борьбе, — добавил Дональд, вспомнив о своем величии. Нельзя просто так что-то обещать. Нужно торговаться… хотя и не хотелось.

— Я думал, — сказал Ким хриплым голосом и шумно втянул в себя воздух, — что мне поможет лидер великой северной страны. Но он лысый, он не из нашего круга, куда ему до нас. Так что я развернул свой бронепоезд обратно. Хочешь, я в следующий раз приеду к тебе? Мои подданные пытались сбежать и прокопали тоннель, глубокий, но их давно расстреляли, а я могу приказать копать дальше, хоть сквозь всю землю.

— Илон Маск строит гиперлуп, — вспомнил Дональд. — Могу прислать его тебе в помощь. В обмен на пару услуг.

— Мы не нуждаемся в помощи капиталистов! — воскликнул со страстью Ким. — Мы достаточно велики и без вас! Наши микросхемы даже больше советских!

— Но бомбу ты все-таки хочешь?

Ким снова улыбнулся, и у Дональда по спине потекла капля холодного пота.

— А ты не хочешь? Бомбу. Представь себе ее мощь. Ее силу. Красоту.

Дональд открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент в дверь постучали.

— Мистер президент? Товарищ председатель госсовета?

Дональд отпрыгнул от Кима, который стоял почти вплотную к нему.

— Вы все уволены! — выкрикнул он.

— Еще увидимся, — сказал Ким и протянул Дональду обрывок бумажки с какими-то каракулями. — Позвонишь мне? Вот мой номер. Я буду ждать.

***

Дональду хватило характера. У него всегда была сильная воля. Он позвонил только спустя полгода.

— Эти сраные голландцы не хотят продавать мне Гренландию, — пожаловался он, когда услышал щелчок в трубке.

— Сбрось на них бомбу, — дохнул в трубку Ким. — Они сгорят, как папиросная бумага.

Дональд хохотнул. Решение такое очевидное, но увы — бомбы можно использовать только против мирового зла. А голландцы просто жалкие, жадные неудачники. Он им еще покажет торговые войны.

— Я просто подниму температуру на Земле, и Гренландия растает сама, — сказал Дональд. — Они и так ее держат только ради запасов льда для бонгов. А придется свой намораживать! Мы расконсервировали все заводы, трубы дымят вовсю, а еще я поджег кое-какие леса… мои сыновья давно хотели поохотиться на тапиров и ягуаров, а на Земле все еще недостаточно жарко!

— Я хотел рассказать тебе кое-что, — торопливо вставил Ким и хохотнул. — Ты можешь приезжать в Гренландию просто так. Никто не узнает. Понимаешь ли, мои ученые взяли для расчетов кривой транспортир и немного ошиблись… я их всех расстрелял, конечно, но теперь некому чертить схему для нового тоннеля. И до США они не добрались. Зато они докопались… хочешь узнать, докуда?

— Готов спорить, что до Голландии, — сказал неприятным голосом Джуниор.

— Это голос твоего пушистого друга? — радостно отозвался из трубки Ким. — Передай ему привет от Сократа. И что он почти угадал. До Гренландии! И мы нашли там кое-что интересное!

Дональд глубоко вздохнул. Выдохнул. Поправил Джуниора и слегка растрепал его — тот недовольно отряхнулся и заворчал что-то неразборчиво.

— Передавай мне координаты, — сказал он. — И мы с тобой станем искать точку соприкосновения.

— О да, — ответил Ким. — Это будет наш с тобой романтический остров.

***

Тоннель выходил в огромный зал, вырубленный под глубоким слоем не успевшего пока растаять льда. Похоже на чертоги Снежной королевы, подумал Дональд и пнул попавшуюся под ноги льдинку. Их там было много, они складывались в узоры, а может, и в слова, но Дональду не хотелось тратить на это время. Это был его звездный час. Сейчас он узнает, что за артефакт скрывается во льдах, и как с его помощью можно остановить миллиард китайцев.

Нагнуть и поиметь миллиард китайцев!

Посреди этого ледяного великолепия Ким выглядел похожим на одного из мадагаскарских пингвинов. Не хватало только белой манишки.

— Там, дальше — комната со всякими приборами! — радостно подрагивая щеками, сообщил он. — И кроватью. Огромной, очень мягкой кроватью! Понятия не имею, зачем она там.

— Чтобы нагнуть и поиметь миллиард китайцев? — предположил Дональд и рассмеялся. Смех отразился раскатистым эхом от стен, зазвенел льдинками и стих.

— Зачем — китайцев? — спросил Ким и подошел, переваливаясь, ближе — действительно, как пингвин. — Почему ты так любишь китайцев? Они скучные, они ненастоящие коммунисты, но почему-то ты хочешь совокупляться именно с ними. Неужели не нашлось никого получше?

Брюки стали болезненно тесными. Наверное, пришло время для перерыва на дрочку, и он посмотрел на часы. Но они не шли. Дерьмо, хоть и швейцарские.

— Китайцы — мировое зло, и я тот избранный, который остановит их! — сказал Дональд.

Телохранители, стоявшие у выхода из туннеля, переглянулись.

— Нет, неправда, — сказал Ким. — Мировое зло — это ты. Все это знают. Даже ты сам, просто не хочешь признаться себе.

Джуниор вдруг дернулся, едва не слетев с макушки, а потом быстро затараторил:

— Ты ошибался! Речь в пророчестве шла не о Китае! Мировое зло стоит прямо перед тобой! Неужели ты не чувствуешь?

Дональд чувствовал только, как неистово его тянет к нежному и восхитительному лидеру Северной… он все время забывал название.

— Ты обязан спасти мир, несмотря ни на что! Что бы сказал Ганди, когда увидел бы тебя сейчас?

Плевать на Ганди, подумал Дональд. Может, Ганди бы подрочил на них обоих. Или они вдвоем подрочили бы на Ганди. От этой мысли он едва не кончил прямо в штаны.

— Но ведь его страна начинается не на К, — возразил Дональд, указывая на Кима пальцем. — А на С. Северная…

— Корея! Корея, Донни! А его собственная фамилия — Ким!

— Ну и Ким! Подумаешь, Ким! Кардашьян тоже так зовут, но она не зло, а всего лишь мировая задница! — обиженно отозвался Дональд.

Но он все сильнее понимал, что Младшенький говорит чистую правду.

— Так значит, это тебя я должен нагнуть и поиметь? — спросил Дональд у Кима.

— Склонить и овладеть! — хором поправили его Джуниор и Сократ.

Ким звонко расхохотался и расстегнул воротник френча.

— Я так давно мечтал, чтобы ты разрядил в меня весь свой ядерный потенциал. Твоя боеголовка оттопырила брюки, как священное копье Брахмапутры. Позволь мне освободить ее и пустить в ход?

Он стащил с себя рубашку, обнажив роскошную грудь размера D с темно-розовыми, призывно торчащими сосками. Потом взял Дональда за руку, и они побежали в сторону комнаты с кроватью, оставляя за собой след из одежды.

***

Когда Дональд с оглушительным криком излил свое горячее семя в восхитительно мягкую и огромную, как у самой толстой мамми Алабамы, задницу Кимусика, крепко обхватив дрожащие, покрытые складками и редкими волосками бока, механизм за кроватью вдруг засвистел, загудел и включился. Потом они легли, обнявшись, и закрыли глаза, а комната вокруг них начала медленно таять.

Когда Дональд проснулся, кровать окружал океан. Она медленно дрейфовала, качаясь на волнах, а охранники изо всех сил цеплялись за борта и пытались направить ее в сторону берега.

— Быстрее, быстрее гребите! — скомандовал Дональд.

— Иначе мы вас расстреляем и сожжем, — хихикнул Ким. — Кстати, как думаешь, Борис Джонсон тоже в нашем клубе любителей волосяных друзей?

— Можно спросить у него самого, — ответил Дональд. — Разворачивайтесь в сторону Британии, вы, ленивые идиоты, иначе я вас уволю! Это хуже, чем если бы я вас сжег, ведь так вам больше никогда не найти работы!

Охранники застонали и ускорили темп. Кровать, качаясь, поплыла немного быстрее.

— Мне кажется, все прошло слишком мимолетно, — пожаловался Ким, и его мягкая ладошка осторожно обхватила член Дональда, который тут же напрягся, готовый к новым подвигам. — Я не успел распробовать твою великолепную торпеду в действии.

Дональд отбросил одеяло, которое тут же затонуло, и сел.

— Какие проблемы, — ответил он. — Можем повторить.

***

Спустя четыре с половиной года на Землю вторглись пушистые, похожие на говорящие парики пришельцы. Остатки населения так и не смогли достойно сопротивляться им.

Говорят, они получили сигнал, отправленный с Земли в тот самый момент, когда на планете растаяли все ледники одновременно, и этот сигнал гласил: «Всё готово, вылетайте».

А может, это вышло совершенно случайно. Кто теперь сможет с уверенностью утверждать? Ведь людей на Земле почти не осталось.

Впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
